Field
The present disclosure relates to the technical field of Raman spectra, and particularly to a Raman spectrum plane imaging device.
Description of the Related Art
Raman spectroscopy, as a nondestructive fingerprint-type detecting method, has been widely applied to fields of scientific research, production, and in other areas, whereas an image can provide people with intuitive and vivid spatial distribution information. Raman spectrum imaging technology, which integrates the advantages of both spectrum and image, can express the information of spatial distribution of chemical components of a sample through images, which is not only vivid and intuitive, but also completely contains molecular structure information of the sample, particularly suitable for analyzing samples with a micro-nano structure. A conventional Raman spectrometer realizes the Raman spectrum imaging through a detecting manner of exciting one point of a sample with laser light of a fixed wavelength, splitting light by a monochromatic means, and receiving the light by a linear array CCD (Charge-coupled Device), and through point-by-point or line-by-line scanning, which has a low imaging resolution and a slow imaging speed.
The low imaging resolution and the slow imaging speed are bottleneck-type problems preventing broad application of the Raman spectrum imaging technology. The imaging resolution is one of the most important parameters of the imaging technology. An image with low resolution cannot well reflect the real state of the sample. The slow imaging speed (generally tens of minutes, and even tens of hours) has extremely high requirements on the stability of equipment and sample, resulting in that the Raman imaging technology is hardly applied/utilized in practice.